Conociéndose por la web
by Ulises The Skrill
Summary: Un raro experimento XD, que pasaría si Hipo y Astrid se conocieran por internet, un modern AU, pero bueno pasen y lean,
Bueno este es un raro experimento que esperó les guste y no se que más que decir XD así que pasen y lean.

Todos los personajes son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.

* * *

AU. de HTTYD HipoxAstrid

Conociéndose por la DragonBook(alternativa a ya saben cual XD)

Hipo estaba sentado frente a su laptop, sin creer que Astrid Hofferson, había aceptado la solicitud de amistad, que hace solo dos horas le había mandado, no sabía si dar saltos de alegría o enviarle un mensaje, hasta que llegó su gato chimuelo y prácticamente lo rasguño para salir de su trance.

-Hay! Chimuelo!.- Gritó espantado.

Tras incorporarse, volteó a ver su laptop y descubrió que tenía un mensaje de Astrid.

De milagro no se desmayó, en ese instante, así que con demasiados nervios, abrió el mensaje de Astrid.

*Hola :) . Enviado 4:38 pm.

Se apresuró a escribir. Y contestó:

* Hola.- cuando estaba volviendo a escribir, vio que ya le había contestado.

*¿Cómo estás? :) .- Le contestó

" _Tranquilo, Hipo, solo está contestando rápido, no es como si le gustaras, así que no te hagas ilusiones"._

Tecleó más rápido, de lo que pudo hasta que por fin contestó.-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y usted como esta?-

 _Ante todo los modales, aunque sea una simple conversación de chat._ Pensaba.

*Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, pero por favor no seas tan formal, se siente raro XD, así que háblame de tu, por cierto ¿tu como estas?- Contesto la rubia, parecía estar de muy buen humor.

Hipo lo leía y no lo creía, pero se puso a escribir nuevamente.

*Jeje esta bien, igual bien...- Dejó de escribir.

-Chimuelo, ¿que preguntó?.-y volteo a ver a su gato negro que estaba acostado en su cama, a lo que este levantó la cabeza como poniéndole atención y continuó Hipo hablando.-Si le pregunto como el clásico que haces se volverá una conversación monótona y aburrida, ah no ser que...- Dicho eso, puso una expresión de tengo una idea.

-Gracias Chimuelo- el susodicho le dio curiosidad lo que hacía su amo, así que se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba.

*Jeje esta bien, igual bien y ¿que tal tu día?.- " _Espero que funcione."_ pensaba Hipo.

Del otro lado de la conversación, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules pensaba. " _Bueno fue una pregunta algo esperada, pero bueno hay que intentar entablar conversación, además se ve que es mejor persona que su primo"_

 _*_ Sinceramente, un poco mal, pero bueno ya que ¿y el tuyo?.- Respondió Astrid.

*¿Enserio?, ¿y porque digo si se puede saber?-Vio el mensaje de Hipo.

*Pues bueno, hay un chavo que siempre me esta molestando y acosando, osea no es por presumir, pero me puedo hacer cargo, pero de nada sirve ya lo mande a volar y sigue insistiendo.- Contestó Astrid.

*¿Y como se llama?- Preguntó Hipo.

*Patán Mocoso ¿acaso lo conoces?- Ella ya no quería hablar de eso y iba a cambiar el tema en cuanto conteste Hiipo.

Pero Astrid que estaba en su sala, no se dio cuenta que algo la miraba desde la cocina, entonces algo salió volando desde la cocina con dirección para atacar su cabeza. Y de repente se escucho un grito.

-¡Tormenta!-Gritó emocionada y estiró su brazo para que su cotorra azul se posara en el antebrazo.-¿Me extrañaste?.- Preguntó a su cotorra, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Grr Astrid grrr comer.- Contestó

-Jeje esta bien, vamos por algo de comer.- Se paró sonriente, con su cotorra en el hombro y fue a la cocina sin darse cuenta que Hipo ya le había contestado.

Mientras con Hipo.

-¿Chimuelo creés que haya sido buena idea decirle que somos primos?- Preguntó Hipo a su gato que estaba a lado de la laptop en la misma mesa.

Chimuelo solo abrió los ojos como platos y no hizo otra cosa más que lamer su pata para limpiarse la cara.

-Gracias por esos ánimos.- Dijo Hipo.- Hay! No ya no contesta, pero ni siquiera lo ha leído, así que todo está bien... por el momento.-

Astrid ya le había partido una manzana a su cotorra y se dispuso a ir de nuevo a su sala, no se sorprendió con la respuesta que había dado Hipo, pues ella ya sabía que relación había entre Hipo y Patán.

Leyó el mensaje y contestó

*Solo esperó que no seas igual que el, pero por favor cambiemos de tema ¿te parece?-

*Claro que no, digo si digo claro que no soy igual de hecho somos muy diferentes y si claro cambiemos de tema, oye ¿te gustaría, no lo se una videollamada?- Hipo temblaba cuando escribía.

-¡Que he hecho Chimuelo! eso fue muy precipitado, de seguro me va a mandar a buscar trolls.- Le decía Hipo a su gato que este solo se echó a dormir otra vez.

-Gracias felino inútil.- Decía Hipo mientras temerosamente regresaba la vista a su computadora.

Cuando empezaba a ver su computadora una llamada de parte de Astrid, le sorprendió y espantó, así que rápidamente recobró su compostura y buscó su mouse para contestar la llamada de Astrid y cuando ya estaba establecida la llamada:

-Hola Astrid, hola Astrid.- Dijo Hipo con mucho nerviosismo pues los nervios lo traicionaban, ya que estaba viendo a astrid con una blusa roja y su cabello en una coleta, en su mente se preguntaba porque ahorita si puedo hablarle.

-Hola Hipo, ¿Que haciendo?- La rubia decía con una sonrisa, pero no se dio cuenta que su cotorra se iba acercando a la computadora, porque estaba muy entretenida viendo a cierto castaño ojiverde.

-Grrr Astrid Grrr.-Llegó la cotorra de Astrid causando que ambos se asustarán, provocando un leve rubor en la rubia, pero llamó la atención de cierto felino negro, el cual vio desde la cama de Hipo la cotorra y lentamente bajó de la cama cerca de la silla de Hipo, se dispuso a saltar cuando de repente saltó y aterrizó en el teclado de la computadora, Hipo salió volando del susto provocando que se cayera de espaldas con todo y su silla, Astrid se sobresaltó un poco al ver al gato como se quedo viendo a su cotorra, pero solo se inmuto y dijo.

-Hipo...Hipo… ¿sigues ahí?- preguntaba la rubia con un tono de preocupación.

Mientras Hipo se intentaba incorporar, hasta que escuchó la voz de Astrid de forma preocupante y se paró de golpe.

-¿Que paso Astrid?- Preguntó en tono de preocupación, pero alcanzo a ver por el espacio que dejaba su cotorra y su gato, vio a una Astrid con una mirada muy peculiar parecía impresionada pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-Tu gato y mi cotorra…- Decía con dificultad.

-Oh ya, si lo siento mucho, es que a veces se sube a la computadora para llamar la atención.-Decía Hipo mientras agarraba a su gato para bajarlo cuando…

-No es eso Hipo, es que normalmente Tormenta no puede ver a ningún gato ni en foto porque se lanza a atacar de donde lo vea, si es una computadora la picotea hasta que se apaga o la rompe, y si esta el gato enfrente, lo hace huir.-Decía Astrid con su tono de sorpresa aún.

-Enserio, eso es extraño, pero también Chimuelo es así no puede estarse quieto con un ave, ¿oye crees que su reacción cambie si están enfrente uno del otro ?- Preguntó Hipo incrédulo.

-Oye no estás sugiriendo que nos veamos para realizar este loco experimento, aunque sinceramente si me da curiosidad, es decir nunca se había comportado así con nadie, pero no osea no, no quiero que algo malo le pase a mi Tormenta.- Decía Astrid mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su cotorra.

-Tienes razón pero tampoco me gustaría que algo malo le pasará a Chimuelo, aunque a veces me haga enojar muchas veces.-Decía Hipo y acariciaba a su gato.

-Sabes Hipo me convenciste, hay que ver si la reacción es igual estando frente a frente, ¿Qué día puedes?-Preguntaba la rubia ante el desconcierto del castaño.

 _Astrid que te pasa, tu nunca harías eso, pero solo míralo es lindo y tierno, es lindamente tierno, hay que importa, digo que es lo peor que puede pasar._ Pensaba la ojiazul.

Hipo se quedó atónito, nunca se esperó eso de Astrid y mucho menos de ella, se quedó pensando _Uhm no puedo dejar pasar esto, es decir esto no se repetirá nunca jamás, pero pareciera una historia de romance, debo dejar de leer fic´s._

-Qué te parece mañana, digo si tu puedes.- Decía un penoso Hipo.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿a las 2 está bien pero en donde ?-Decía Astrid intentando ocultar una gran felicidad.

-En el parque Berk el que está a 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío…-Fue interrumpido.

-Y está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza, oh lo siento pero es inevitable no decir la leyenda jeje.-Se disculpaba Astrid con una gran sonrisa y riendo.

-Oh cierto, es raro las personas que saben la leyenda, ¿como la conoces?-Preguntó Hipo mientras se perdía en la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Bueno mi madre me la contaba de pequeña, me gustaba esa leyenda jeje y tu como la conoces?-Devolvió la pregunta mientras seguía riendo.

-Oye disculpa tengo que salir rápido, me habla mi papá, hablamos al rato.- decía Hipo mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia.

-Si claro, no te preocupes, ve y con cuidado.- Decía con un sentimiento de tristeza le estaba agradando ese chico.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap fue algo corto, pero bueno se aceptan crítcas jitomatazos y si piensan que abandoné mi otro proyecto pues no simplemente que tengo buenas razones para hacer esta historia o eso creo XD

Esperó actualizar pronto pero no esperen milagros XD. Pueden dejar PM reviews todo se acepta XD.


End file.
